piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2020 Florida 500
The 2020 Florida 500 is the first race of the 2020 Piston Cup Season. This race is known for being the 80th aniversary of the Piston Cup. Only Ya Chun Fei and Roy Bench's pitty Frank are still alive from the 1940 season and attended it. It is also the 10th aniversary of the Florida 500. This is the first race for 2020 rookies Monty Piceski,Eric Jones and Zach Wheeler. A big one happened at lap 2 involving Steve LaPage, Aaron Clocker, Jim Reverick, Next Gen Rev-N-Go, Tim Treadless, Dan Carcia, Magnet Face George New-Win, and rookie Zach Wheeler. Ed Truncan finishes 19th as usual, while J.D. McPillar and Next Gen Spare Mint finished 1 lap down. Sadly, it wasn't that historic like how we all expected as there were only 2 crashes (A big one involving 8 cars and NG Vinyl Toupee blowing up his engine) but it was nice as Cruz won for the third time, one of the rookies finished in the Top 10 and Storm, although he didn't crashed. He at least finished 20th demostrating he will NEVER win the Great American Race or Big 500 cause he just SUCKS at major speedways. Harvey Rodcap crashed and flipped after the finished. It doesn't count as a DNF because it happened after the finish. Transcript KACHIKAS+2nd Lap Crash Chick: Darrell may have retired and the days of BOOGITY are gone. But we now have. KACHIKA KACHIKA KACHIKA! LET'S GO RACING CRUZ AND THE BOYS! Natalie: Cruz has a good start! Chick: On turn 4 they go! Lap 2! Natalie: Cruz with a great lead! Chick: TROUBLE ON THE BACKSTRETCH! Tim Treadless and Dan Carcia crash! George New-Win nowhere to go and crashes into rookie Zach Wheeler and Jim Reverick! Natalie: Next Gen Rev N Go, Aaron Clocker involved! Poor Steve Lapage who started last had nowhere to go and crashes into the wreck! Chick: Zach Wheeler starts of his career in a disappointing way getting in the big one. Let's hope his race is better next time. (End of Transcript) Cruz for the Win: Chick: IT'S CRUZ RAMIREZ FOR THE WIN AT FLORIDA INTERNATIONAL SUPERSPEEDWAY! HER 3RD FLORIDA 500 WIN!' THIS IS SO (Popeye toot) AWESOME! AND HARVEY RODCAP FLIPS AFTER THAT!' Cruz: YEAH I WON! Lightning: GOOD JOB CRUZ! Bubba: Good job! Ryan: Yeah! Danny: Third win at the Great American Race, Cruz! Chase: I agree! Jackson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHY DID CRUZ WIN, WHY WHY WHY (cries a bit)! UGH! At least I finished the race. (End of Transcript) Eric Jones 8th (Pepsi Team Radio) Pepsi Crew Chief: GOOD JOB ERIC! YOU FINISHED 8TH! A TOP TEN ON YOUR FIRST RACE! Eric: YEAH MAN! TIME TO MAKE THIS A GREAT ROOKIE YEAR! Pepsi Crew Chief: Well done man! (End of Transcript) Results # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 200 laps # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Jonas Carvers - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Rich Mixon - 200 laps # Eric Jones - 200 laps # H.J Hollis - 200 laps # Harvey Rodcap - 200 laps # Paul Conrev - 200 laps # Barry Depedal - 200 laps # Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps # J.P Drive - 200 laps # Eric Braker - 200 laps # Michael Rotor - 200 laps # Monty Piceski - 200 laps # Conrad Camber - 200 laps # Ed Truncan - 200 laps # Jackson Storm - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # Spikey Fillups - 200 laps # Noah Gocheck - 200 laps # Flip Dover - 200 laps # Chris Roamin - 200 laps # Richie Gunzit - 200 laps # Herb Curbler - 200 laps # Next-Gen Spare Mint - 199 laps # J.D Mcpillar - 199 laps # Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee - 154 laps(engine) # Dan Carcia - 1 lap(crash) # George New-Win - 1 lap(crash) # Tim Treadless - 1 lap(crash) # Jim Reverick - 1 lap(crash) # Next-Gen Rev N Go - 1 lap(crash) # Zach Wheeler - 1 lap(crash) # Aaron Clocker - 1 lap(crash) # Steve Lapage - 1 lap(crash) Category:Decent Races